


Witches and Warlocks

by Nympheny05



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5th Grade, Broom flying, Deaf Character, Demon, Demon Summoning, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Sneaking Out, Twins, Warlock - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, demon queen, ghost - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympheny05/pseuds/Nympheny05
Summary: In a world where witches and warlocks hide from humans four fifth graders accidentally release a demon queen into the normal human realm. The demon queen is ready to show the human world what all magical beings can do. Not if Julie and her friends have anything to do about it.(I’m bad at summaries.)





	1. How The World Works

**Author's Note:**

> You could read this part or skip it. What you do doesn’t effect the reading of the actual story but it may make it more understandable later. Also parts of this will be stated later on because I wrote this after I wrote a decent portion of the story.

How The World Works (In Witches And Warlocks)

[Warning! Some of these things will be stated later on because this was written after most of the story. Some of these things aren’t mentioned so it is advised that your read it for a better understanding.]

Types of magic: Each witch/warlock/magical being uses one or more types of magic. Most people learn only one type of magic because if you learn another type of magic it is advised for it to be compatible to your first type of magic.  
Example types: Attack, healing, barrier, occult (specific to demons/part demons only), transformation, sleep, clone, rune, plant, fire, sand, sound, illusion, etc.

Spells: Spells can be used by any magical being no matter what type of magic they use. Spells are sayings people learn in Magic 101 class to do tasks no type of magic can do.  
Example: Truth truth come out, truth truth flooding out, out of the mouth all the way to the south (truth spell)

Concept of time: (this will be stated multiple times throughout the story) Since magical beings have gone into hiding they have flipped the human day around to try and avoid possible interactions or issues with humans. Human day is their night and human night is their day.

Times of power: There are times in which magic is more powerful than normal. Some of these times include midnight, Halloween, and The Day Of The Dead. 

Living Ways: Ever since the Salem Witch Trials magical people have gone into hiding fearing what the humans would do to them if they found out they were magical. Every state and country have at least one community/colony for them. If the country/state is rather large you may have two or more colonies of magical people. Magical people are not documented anymore since they went into hiding therefore they don’t technically exist to the outside world.

Human parents: If you have a human parent but also have a magical parent you will still be born with magic but it is unlikely your human parent will know you exist because of the fear of having to explain that you have magic. If they do know you exist it is likely that they pretend that you don’t exist or they have a ruff relationship with you and your magical parent. 

What happens when you don’t use your magic over time: It is possible for after a long period of time that your magic will suppress and once this happens you can never use your magic again but this process takes tons of time so it is unlikely that it will fully happen. If your magic is only partly suppressed you will be able to use it but with much more difficulty until you get used to it again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only posted this so soon because the first chapter wasn’t really a first chapter. Don’t expect updates this much.

“Bye bye bye,” my alarm clock sang.(Bye Bye Bye by *NSYNC) after multiple tries I finally turned it off and rolled out of bed.  
“Good night world,” I said. “This is why people think your insane! You talk to yourself!” I slapped my forehead.  
Well you may be wondering ‘Good night. What is she talking about? Does she have a screw loose?’ Well I have many screws loose, but that’s NOT the point. To hide ourselves from the world us witches and warlocks created secret civilizations. Found in any country. We are most active during the night when most people are asleep. We go to school and work like any other people just with some different quirks!   
Now tiny little human voice in my head you can shhh your mouth.  
I walked over to my old wooden dresser and pulled out my my black top with neon patterns, black skirt, and green leggings. I grabbed my green fingerless glove and green fabric bracelet and put them on. I skipped down the old creaky stairs and into the small kitchen. My mom took 4 pieces of toast and put peanut butter on two while putting honey on the others. She put the peanut butter ones on one plate and the honey ones on another. She turned around with both plates in hand to see me.   
She smiled at me, she has the same brown hair as me and wore a beautiful long black dress. She set the honey pieces of toast in front of me and set the peanut butter ones at her seat. She sat down and started talking to me. How is school, how are my friends, do I like Panic! At the Disco (we recently started listening to them), then we got to the subject of the school dance. Oh why couldn’t I have realized where all those topics could lead! School, music, friends!  
“So are you just going with your friends? Alone? Or does my sweet little daughter have a date?”  
The way my mom said that just sounded like a giddy school girl talking about crushes. I about dropped the carton of milk I was holding TRYING to pour myself a drink.  
“No way mom! We are in the fifth grade! Who would have a date? I doubt even the eighth graders would have DATES!” I defended pouring myself milk and setting it on the table.  
“Come on! I was teasing you,” my mom responded, “Anyway the dance is tomorrow night. If you had a date I would have known about it by now,” She looked my way.   
I avoided her gaze and look up at the clock and saw it was time for me to go out to the bus. I gulped down my milk, finished the last of my toast, washed my dishes, slid on my (surprise, surprise) black flip flops, and ran down to my bus stop. The crisp autumn wind blowing in my hair and sending a shiver down my spine. At the bus stop were my 3 best friends, Nylon, Angel, and Valentine.  
Nylon was a pale guy with midnight black hair with a green streak, a black shirt with colorful intersecting circles, black pants, and dark green sandals. Angel has a muted color scheme, because of her being a ghost and her being transparent. Her hair was a faded black, and skin gray with a white dress. She technically isn’t a witch, but she has ghost powers and can’t be 10 miles away from Nylon otherwise she would get sent back to the underworld most likely to never be seen again. So she goes with us and learns all the knowledge the school teaches us.  
Then there’s Valentine. She has full on scarlet hair done up in pigtails with a black streak in her bangs, a black heart on her cheek(it’s been there her whole life), a black shirt with a pink heart, dark gray pants, and black flats. (Can you tell we like the color black?) We had idol chat until the bus rounded the corner and stopped at the bus stop. The doors opened up and are bus driver yelled, ”Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jack and welcome to my bus. Today we will be driving to school. Well I’ll be driving to school it’s illegal for you to drive. You’re like seven right?”  
“Well some of-“ Angel started, but was cut off.  
“Ya know what? I actually don’t care. Go sit down please,” the bus driver told us. We walked down the isle and sat at seats 9 and 10.  
“Hmph we’re 10,” Angel defended.  
“No, we are 10 you are 100, but died at age 10,” Valentine said back.  
“Yea, but-“ Angel got interrupted.   
I’m starting to think we are some of the rudest people.  
“No buts,” Valentine cut in.   
We rode most of the bus ride in silence after that. I watched out window watching the cars go bye. Funny. No one ever questions our bus on the road late at night. Either they don’t notice or could care less. It’s probably the latter. 30 minutes later we reached the forest. A place full twisting vines, dead bushes, and creepy noises. Everyone hopped out of the bus to head to homeroom. We walked up to the giant oak doors and pushed the open kids were already putting things away in locker or storage compartments. Kids scrambling to get everything they needed for class. A kid ran right into Nylon and ran away without saying a word.  
“That was plain rude!” Valentine angrily said.  
“I’m use to it,” Nylon whispered so quietly we could barely here him with all the noise.  
“And WHAT does that mean?” I raise my voice.  
“Nothing that matters,” Nylon told us barely above a whisper.   
He’s not usually this quiet around us. I thought we were getting him out of his shell, but apparently not.   
“Anyway, we have to get to our lockers. The bell will ring soon,” Nylon started back up again.  
We walked to our lockers and gathered our stuff together and came to our homeroom, Mr. Blaxbi. We had a few minutes before homeroom so we hung out in the room. We all have a small group of friends within homeroom. Don’t get me wrong all of us are friendly to each other, but like any other preteens we have our groups of friends.  
Libby was writing a letter while talking to chicken boy, also know as Jerome. Rose was sitting on a chair talking to Mara who was leaning on a desk while on the middle of them Liz was sleeping. Maddie was drawing with Cassie and Max who were bickering unknown to Maddie. Kit was drumming her fingers against a desk next to May who was watering the thing that brightened up our whole homeroom, our cactus, SeSesame, the thing didn’t need much water at all so it was supposedly harder to kill.   
Everyone looked up at the clock. It read 10:14pm. Everyone made a mad dash to put their stuff away and to sit down. Mr. Blaxbi entered with a stack of papers and sat them down on his desk. Just then the bell rang signaling the start of our homeroom time.  
“Ahem,” Mr. Blaxbi coughed, “Time for role call,” he announced. Mr. Blaxbi is a well built man. He is 6 foot 2, with muscles, and curly blonde hair.  
“Libby?”  
“Here!” She was a redhead in a green top and brown skirt.  
“Jerome?”  
Clock a doodle DO!” He had toffee colored skin and dark brown hair.  
“Liz?”  
“Zzzz,” she was asleep.   
Rose gently shook her awake. She had bright pink hair and dark circles under her eyes.  
“Here,” She said.  
“Max?”  
“Why am I a twin?” He had green hair and purple and yellow eyes.  
“Cassie?”  
“Why am I related to HIM?” She had green hair in a ponytail and yellow and purple eyes.  
“Julie?”  
“Here,” I groaned. I didn’t have anything creative to say today.  
“Rose?”  
“I’m not a flower,” she calmly replied. She had blonde hair and an outfit full of warm colors.  
“Nylon?”  
“Here,” he was really quiet again. Why?  
“Mara?”   
“Flame on!” She had fire colored hair and caramel skin.  
“Angel?”  
“We never say here much anymore.”  
“Kit?”  
“Kat!” She yelled. She had skin the color of chocolate and black hair.  
“Maddie?” The teacher signed.   
No reply.  
“Maddie!” The teacher signed again.   
Then Cassie shook a girl with a mess of brown hair, Maddie. Cassie pointed to the teacher and she put two and two together.  
“Sorry teach! Here!”   
“Ahem. May?”  
“I’m a month!” She had pink, blue, and gold hair.  
“And finally Valentine?”  
“True love’s kiss is a lie,” Valentine replied.   
Soon after our teacher dismissed us to go to our first class. I walked down the crowded hall to the band room. I opened my flute case and prepared everything for class. I talked to the people next to me, we practiced, blah, blah, blah. The bell rang signaling the passing period to our next class for me and my friends it was history of America and Magic. I walked quickly down the hall rounded the corner and came to the classroom. We waited outside the room until we were told to come in.   
We sat at our desks and waited for further instructions. She told us to take notes on each explorer and that we would have to do a group project on one of the explorers. Many people groaned at the thought of doing a project the day before the dance and just at the thought of homework in general, but what are you going to do? We got to pick our groups so obviously I chose my best friends. Just before the end of class we had some time to discuss with our group mates about the project.  
“So do we all know how we’re going to do the report?” I asked.  
“I think,” Valentine replied,”Are we going to raise the spirit of Christopher Columbus?”  
“Correct!” I answered.  
“Not this again. Why can’t we just use a textbook like everyone else?” Nylon whined. The loudest noise he had made all day.  
“Yeah why not?” Angel backed him up.  
“Cause it’s not fun that way?” Valentine said making gong it sound like a question.  
“Enough on that matter. It’s settled then. Nylon prepare your magic!” I shouted.  
“But no!” Nylon complained.   
He was shushed by the bell. Sometimes you want to murder it, but sometimes it’s saves you. Next it was math which is your regular old math class. Next it was lunch.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot I had posted this on here so this chapter is quite late. Plus I have stopped writing this story because of writers block but I have parts I have written before.

I walked out of math class and put my things in my locker ready for lunch. We waited in line to be dismissed for lunch. We got our school lunches and sat down next to Liz, Rose, and Mara. Our lunches consisted of a ham sandwich, a fruit(mine was an apple), and a carton of milk. We ate our lunch with bits of chatter every now and then. Then thing I found most interesting were the conversations around me though.  
Those conversations are my gateway to my other classmates lives. I usually stick to my own group of friends so I don’t talk to the others very often. Mara must have been saying some really funny things, because Rose just kept on smiling and turning pink at everything she said. Liz ended up complaining about how her parents fighting kept her up all night. Her dad was threatening to get a divorce and reveal all witches and warlocks to the world. She was just tired and plain stressed.  
I would be too if I was in her situation. Unlike her dad mine doesn’t even know I exist. Nylon’s mom was sent back to the underworld and has never been heard from again, Angel’s parents are dead probably, and Valentine was shared custody of her mom and dad. She spends most time at her mom’s, but goes to her dad’s on the weekend usually, but not this weekend. Just to sum it up we have lots of lack of parent problems.  
We were sent to throw our lunch away then back to classes we go. We don’t have a recess, because the forest can be slightly dangerous at night.(Guess what? Our school is at night!) My next class was Chemistry/Potions with Nylon and Valentine. We learned how to make an inviability potion. It’s not very useful for me. All I can imagine are bad scenarios in which they were using the potion. It wasn’t too interesting it was more talking about the history behind the potion than learning how to make it. My favorite part was seeing the translator sign words for Maddie. I liked to test my ASL like that. After class and a failed attempt to make a frog invisible(it was only translucent.) This is what I get for paying attention to the translator instead of the lecture. Side note I need to work on my ASL.  
Next I had Magic 101, otherwise know as Basic Magic. Where we learn what types of magic are compatible to each other. The more compatible they are to each other the easier it is to balance both. Most learners use one type of magic and if they want to learn a second one its easier to learn one similar to the one you already know. The difference between spells and magics. Spells are rhymes that everyone can do out on a limb and magics are a thing you learn and study all your life and the more you study the more powerful you are. If that makes any sense. It’s easier to understand when you see it. Trust me. We learned, we studied, we practiced and class ended.  
We went back to homeroom to work on homework, projects, read and more. I did the most of my little homework I was assigned, but left the History of America/Magic homework alone, for when we got home. The last few minutes everyone sat anxiously waiting for the bell to ring so we could leave. Once we packed up our bags the bell rang and we left for the buses. We got on the bus and waited for it to start moving. I looked around the the seats near me. I looked over the seat behind me to see Libby finishing the letter she started in homeroom. She taped a small photo of what looked like her and her mom, she sealed it up with another piece of tape and placed in an envelope. She licked it,  
“Bleh,” she made the sound of disgust.  
She sealed it up and placed it carefully in her backpack. The letter was probably for her dad who worked over seas. He is a human not warlock, but does approve of magic and the use of it. It’s always nice for a human parent to support the use of magic. Nylon would always correct me, because I use to call males witches too when they are suppose to be called warlocks. When he use to talk. Libby’s dad was a warlock he wouldn’t have been in the military.  
Ever since the Salem Witch Trails us witches and warlocks have been in hiding. If you were stubborn and didn’t go into hiding you would have died, burnt to a stake. It’s the sad, cold truth.  
Diagonal from me, in seat nine were Max and Cassie. Max was bouncing a bouncer ball up and down up and down and so on. Cassie was reading The Series of Unfortunate Events, face inches from the page. We all have our personalities that make us who we are. 15 minutes later our bus stopped at our stop and we got off. Valentine scampered off to do whatever she does when she gets home promising to go to Nylon’s house in 10 minutes. Nylon and Angel went back to their house.I went to my house to tell my mom where I was going to be. Nylon and Angel walked to their house to prepare for our project.  
My house was a small cobblestone one with vines and moss growing on it. I opened the squeaky, wooden door to the warm inside. A fire was burning in the living room and in the kitchen was my mom.  
“Mom I’m home,” I yelled. She looked up from her recipes to meet my eyes. “I have a report to do with Nylon, Valentine, and Angel so I need to go to Nylon’s house.”  
“Just be back by soon!”  
“Ok!”  
I sprinted back out the door with my backpack hitting my back with every bound.


End file.
